This invention relates to bearing alloys of the aluminum-lead system.
Heretofore, alloys of the aluminum-tin system have been in use as aluminum base bearing alloys.
In recent years, the great advances made in the progress of internal combustion engines have created a demand for bearings which are by far superior to those of the prior art in the properties of resistance to fatigue and seizure.